Kaguya Clan
The kaguyas were a clan who were considered warmongers, they could only find their true peace and ease their mind by killing and fighting constantly. Sadly they met their demise at the hands of the Village of the mist who they went to challenge they were all but slaughtered but only one survived the slaughter that being Kimimaru, or so it was thought. Soon after wards few clan members showed up, although the clan is still recovering. They also possessed two hearts to compensate for their Physiology Shikotsumyaku - Dead Bone Pulse The kaguya clan have the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. They had free control over the cells responsible for bone growth and replacement, allowing them to manipulate their bones at will. They could protrude their bones out through their skin with any injuries that would be received during this process healing instantly, change their bone density, and could even completely regenerate a lost bone. An example the creation of knuckle guards, spears, and projectile spikes. All this makes their bodies virtually indestructible, and any point of contact on the body could become as sharp as a spear tip, giving them a nearly perfect defense. Most of the Shikotsumyaku abilities come in the form of bone-utilizing dances named after plants. Teshi Sendan - Ten Finger Drilling Bullets Teshi Sendan is a technique utilized by the kaguya clan. Using their unique Shikotsu Myaku (Corpse Bone Pathways) ability, user will use his fingers to fire his distal phalange bones as bullets. As the bones fly through the air, they will rotate and drill into their target once they make contact. Yanagi no Mai - Dance of the Willow To perform this dance, user grows several long bone blades out of their body for use as weapons. Though they primarily use two blades grown from the palms of the hands, user can also use several secondary bones grown from the elbows, knees, and shoulders. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counterstrikes. User can also extend their bones to attack their opponents without having to adjust their own movement, a principle also used in the Dance of the Larch. Tsubaki no Mai - Dance of the Camellia This technique is performed by modifying the humerus (upper arm bone) of either the right or left arm to create a short, hiltless bone sword. Since user can increase and compress the density of their bones, they can make the sword harder than steel. They then use the sword to fight; this style uses quick cuts and thrusts to disable opponents quickly. With kaguya clans formidable combat skills, user can easily defeat a large number of people very quickly. Karamatsu no Mai - Dance of the Larch This technique creates a mass of razor-sharp bone spikes all over the body. These spines appear to be branches off the pre-existing skeletal structure rather than complete new bones. User is even able to grow these bones at an extremely rapid rate so they can stab an opponent even as they are growing. User can even use them to block or trap an opponent's strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes user basically untouchable at close range. If an opponent would start to get close to them, they will start to spin rapidly slashing the foe in multiple areas of their body. Tessenka no Mai • Tsuru - Dance of the Clematis • Vine User can modify and pull out their own spinal column to use as a flexible chainstaff, regrowing a new spine to replace the removed one. The protrusions on the vertebra are modified to make them stronger and sharper Tessenka no Mai • Hana - Dance of the Clematis • Flower This is a follow-up to the Dance of the Clematis: Vine. The entire forearm is encased in a giant drill made of bone to attack the trapped victim. The bone is strengthened (through compression and its plaited spiral shape) to become the hardest type of bone the body can produce. The bone resembles a flower, hence the name. Sawarabi no Mai - Dance of the Young Fern The final dance, this technique causes a giant forest of bone spikes to burst from the ground. It is an extremely deadly technique; user is able to emerge from any bone at will, giving them a deadly element of surprise. Category:Clan Category:Clan